Heart of Twilight
by Flame Vixen
Summary: For many people, the Destiny Islands are a paradise. But for one girl, they're a prison suronded by water. Will Torah's free heart ever find happiness on this small island chain or is she destined for much greater things?
1. Prolouge Tiger Moon

_**Flame Vixen:** HIIIIIIIII EVERBODY!_

_**Kairi:** What are you doing?_

_**Riku:** Yeah, you're giving me a migrain._

_**Flame Vixen:** Oops, sorry about that. I'm just glad that this show finally got rolling._

_**Sora:** Skip the introduction; you have that in your bio outside of the story._

_**Flame Vixen:** Right, I forgot. HEY, RIKU! WOULD YOU DO THE HONERS?_

_**Riku:** I told you to quiet down!_

_**Kairi:** Just say the disclaimer._

_**Riku:** Flame Vixen doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the charecters from it. Those rights belong to Square and Disney._

_**Kairi:** The only people that are her's are original from her own head that will be introduced along the way._

_**Sora:** Just shut-up and get this thing started!_

_

* * *

_

One night, a young woman was walking along the beach. The moonlight was shining on her hair, giving the silver sheet an almost unearthly glow, as it danced slightly in the wind coming from the waves lapping at the shore. But this wasn't a causual stroll she was on, because she had a great deal on her mind, causing it to twist and churn like the most violent of currents in a stream. So she had left the main islands, to come to a childhood hangout, where she had once known happiness.

"How does the time fly by so quickly? I was on this island when I was sixteen, and that was but four years ago." She sighed, looking out at the waves, feeling the smaller ones touch her toes briefly before flowing back to meet their kin."Now I have a family of my own. Where did all the time go? What could I have done? Have I missed something? Why did this have to happen?" Her ice blue eyes revealed the confusion in her heart."What am I to do?"

But though she tried, she just couldn't find any of the answers. She had thought they were the perfect couple, but other people said they married too young. Now, looking back, she realized that she had made a foolish mistake, because she hadn't really known him at all. They just hadn't been very happy together, even though both of them had tried their best. Finaly, she realized that neither one of them was happy. He hadn't done anything mean, but he was just distant with her, and he must have known things wouldn't work out. He just quite trying and left, after the baby was born, one year ago. Her mother had tried to help her as much as she could, but she had never been in the best of health, and had passed six months ago. Now she was all alone, with no one to help her but the babysitter and the sounds of the evening tide.

"At least I have Riku," she thought, a smile touching her lips breifly. Everyone said he looked just like her, but deep down, she wished that he had a father. But she had never been very good with people, because she had been too shy. Now she was a single mother trying to raise a child, and she didn't have anyone to help her.

She started to get up to leave, but then she heard what sounded like the mewing of a kitten; but as she listened she realized it was a baby crying. Curious by nature, she followed the sound until she came to the small island with the paupo tree on it. There was a girl in the water younger than she was by two years, with flowing tresses of ebony black hilighted by silvered streaks. She reached down to see if she was still breathing, and found her skin to be ice cold. She turned her over, and gasped.

"Sar..." but she couldn't finnish the name.

However, the girl heard her, and with an effort, managed to open her eyes, blinking the ocean-blue pools."I'm glad I found you, Terra," she whispered. Then she dragged her arm forward, knitting her brows in pain, as if the motion caused her great agony." I can't take care of her anymore. I want you to."

Terra took the bundle from the girl, and saw a tuft of silver hair with wisps of black mixed in. The face of an innocent greeted her eyes, looking so much like Riku's that it left no doubt in her mind of who the little girl's mother was. Looking back at the girl, she said quietly, "Hang on, and I'll get you some help."

The girl smiled weakly, her strength waning."No, it won't do any good. Just take care of her. She's all I have, and I want you to make sure she has a good life." And without another word, she slipped quietly into slumber, a small smile still playing at the edges of her lips.

Tears streaming down her face,Terra looked at the baby girl. She couldn't be older than Riku was, she guessed, and she did need someone to care for her.

"I'll take care of her." Terra said softly to the dead girl,"It will be good for Riku to have a sister."

As she walked back with the child, Terra came to the perfect name for her. "She will be Tora, and like the white tiger, she'll seek out her destiny and pounce at the best time upon it."

And so it came to be that the little girl's destiny began to unfold. But little did she, or anyone she would come to know understand the heartache and sacrifices that were to come, or the future that was in store for her. At least, for this one night, everything was the same as it always was, even down to the evening tide coming to the sands of the beach, and then slowly receading back to the waters edge. Terra never would fully understand what was to happan in fourteen years, but for right now, she was as happy as she could make herself. All she knew was that she had to try her best, for both Riku and Tora.

_

* * *

_

_All alone in an uncaring world.  
By myself, a family to raise.  
No one cares how I cry,  
No one cares about the truth.  
They just remain neutral and gray. _

_A child cries out in the night.  
A loving hand is needed here.  
A home is all she needs,  
Someone to care for her.  
Someone to give her no cause to fear._

_Her destiny awaits the right time.  
When she leaves the nest and flies.  
Raised with your own child for now,  
They have become the best of friends.  
But the Tiger's Moon is on the rise. _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flame Vixen:** And I guess you could say that this chapter is completly all MINE, except for my refrences to Riku._

_**Kairi:** Awww, Riku. You were so cuuuuuuutttttttteeeeeeeeeee as a baby!_

_**Riku:** What the...where'd you get that photo! GIVE IT HERE!_

_**Flame Vixen: **Well, as you can see, the only critter in this one that belongs to Square and Disney, like I said, is Riku. Terra, Tora and the mystery girl are all mine. See you soon!_

_**All:** BYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE!_

_**Flame Vixen: **Oh, and just so you know, there's not much action with Donald and Goofy in this one._

_**Donald and Goofy:** No fair!_

_**Flame Vixen:** Be quiet before I roast you with my Firaga spell!_


	2. Caged

_**Vixen:** Hey, peoples! And, WELCOME BAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKK!_

_**Sora:** Somebody needs to come of the Skittels._

_**Vixen:**_ _What did you say!_

_**Sora:** Meep! Nothing; I didn't say anything!_

_**Kairi:** Can you guys do this later? The story's about to start._

_**Riku:** Yeah, and you have a big part in this one, Kai'._

_**Kairi:** Cool! Hey, can I have some popcorn?_

_

* * *

_

A soft breeze was blowing off the ocean, swaying the leaves of the palm trees, so that a soft melody seemed to be playing if anybody cared to listen to it. Waves were lapping at the shore in an endless circle; up onto the white sand, then backwards to meet it's kin as the next wave came to touch the sands of the beach. The Destiny Islands are a perfect paradise.

But for Riku and I, this heaven on earth is like a cage for a creature used to running free in the wilds. I do not know the reason why; it just seems as if our hearts find discontent in the daily cycle of life that we have. These islands might seem like an escape from the real world, but in all reality, they were a prison surounded by water. The only person that understands my feelings is Riku. Riku is a bit of a reserved and questioning sort of young man, but he is not quiet or shy; it's just a little hard to get him to tell you what is really going on inside his mind.

But I know the best way to get him to talk; after all, we are twins, you can tell by looking at us. We have the same pale complextion, and silvery-white hair, although mine has streaks of black in it. We are also rather mature for just being fifteen years old. The only difference is in our eyes. His are the color of blue-green ice, while mine are a pale violet frost. I'm also quieter and more likely to notice something that others might miss. No matter what the difference in our personalities or appearance, however, we can agree on this: the Destiny Islands might be beautiful, but we need _OUT_.

"Hey, Tora!"

I woke up from my thoughts, staring out into the ocean, a beautiful blue-green today and looked around to see my best buddy Kairi running-up to me, excitment written all over her pretty face.

"Hi Kairi," I called to the red headed girl with a small smile. "What, is the tree house on fire or something?"

"No, but Riku and Sora came up with a plan to build a raft. After it's done, we're setting sail, to see what's out there. Do you want to come?" Kairi asked me, cocking an eyebrow. Why she asked, I don't know; she already knew the answer.

"Let's think," I replied in a sardonic tone, "What girl on this island that you know of has silver hair, ice colored eyes and wants to get out of here?" We both stood for a moment in mock silence. "I know...you!" Kairi shouted, and we both fell-down holding our sides; we were laughing so hard.

After we were able to breath again, we sat-up. "All right then, you need to get some rope and a decent sized piece of drift wood for the mast, and then tomorrow, we need some fruit. Okay?" Kairi asked, looking at me with her beautiful blue-violet eyes. They could melt the coldest of hearts at a glance.

"Fine," I said. But there had been a question at the back of my mind all day, so I had to ask. "Hey, Kairi, do you remember what your home town was like?" I ask her.

"Sorry, but I don't remember," Kairi said.

"Nothing at all?" I persisted.

"Nothing. But..." she halted.

"What?" I asked. If she remembered something, then I just had to know.

"Well, the only thing I remember is a woman with blond hair that had streaks of black mixed in. That's it." She said.

Sighing, I turned back to the waves. "Sometimes, I just wish we could leave and go to other worlds. Heck, I feel like that all the time." We both giggled at that, then Kairi stood up. "So, do you think you could get that stuff for me?" Kairi asked again.

"All right." I said in response, and I set out looking for the stuff that she asked for. The drift wood was easy to find, as some washed-up onto the beach daily. The rope was just as easy to find, I'd get it from my mom a bit later.

* * *

I was sitting by the pool next to the Secret Place, sketching my black cat Yami, when he walked by. I couldn't breath for a moment. Sora is just so cute, it makes me want to die. He has spiky brown hair and eyes shaded the same as a cloudless sky. What makes him so sweet is that at the age of fourteen, he still acts a bit childish, and he is also slightly naive.

While he is my brother's best friend, I have found that I have a soft spot for him. But even though I cherish a crush on him, at the same time I know I can't have him; because even though they don't know it, I think that Kairi and Sora love each other.

I saw that he was heading over to the little island where Riku was sitting on that paopu tree. I knew what was coming, so scooping up my drawing supplies and wooden sword, I whispered to my cat, "Let's go, Yami." And we rushed of to the island, ready to do battle.

I wasn't disappointed. As I caught up, I heard Riku saying "...you want to go a round?"

"Sure!" Sora said. Seeing me there, he asked, "Do you want to play as well Tora?"

"Okay," I said. I put down my art supplies and drew my sword as Riku and Sora drew their's. "Free for all, Yami is referee, all right?" I continued.

"Fine," Riku replied. Then getting serious, he said, "Three..."

"Two..." Sora called.

"One..." I sang out.

"Meow!" Yami cried. And as she watched, we flew at each other.

_

* * *

_

_Staring into the distance,  
Thinking of the past.  
The feeling of being caged,  
I need to get out of here;  
And I need to do it fast._

_I need to find my place,  
I need to find were I belong.  
Untill then all I will do is hurt my friends,  
I don't want too, but I have to escape;  
Or by my friends I'll do nothing but wrong._

_I need a plan,  
A way to change this life.  
Before I'm trapped here forever,  
I'll find a way out of here;  
I'll get away, even if I have to fight. _

_

* * *

_

_**Vixen:** Oh, I forgot to say, that as much as I wish it were different; I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF THESE CRAZY CRITTERS IN MY STORY!_

_**Tora:** THAT'S NOT TRUE! You own me and Yami._

_**Vixen:** Oh yeah, I forgot. Bye-Bye peoples!_


	3. Before the Storm

_**Vixen:** Hey, I'm back!_

_**Sora: **What took you so long?_

_**Kairi: **Yeah, I was geting tired of making out with Sora._

_**Sora:** What do you mean by that!_

_**Kairi: **Nothing! It's just that even good things get boring after a while._

_**Riku: **Just shut-up and say the disclaimer. Tora, it's your turn._

_**Tora:** Right, nobody in this story belongs to Flame Vixen. That honer goes to Disney and Square. But her twisted imagination did come up with me._

_**Vixen: **Hey! What do you mean twisted?_

_**Tora:** You know it's true._

_**Riku: **Just shut-up and get the show rolling._

_

* * *

_

I stared down Sora and Riku. The duel was coming to a close; sweat was pouring of the boys, and my arms and back were aching, including my wrist were Sora had slapped it. Sora's skills really had come a long way. I knew that unless I landed a finishing blow, and soon, I would have to forfeit, because I was running out of strength.

Seeing an opening, Sora charged at me. I waited until the last second and then jumped; he passed by harmlessly. I turned around and gave him a solid thunk on the head. "Yow!" Yami cried, saying that Sora was out.

"Good luck, Tora!" he shouted, as he went to sit by my cat. My heart skipped a beat.

I turned to face Riku. _Time to see how far I've come,_ I thought. Riku was the best fighter on the Islands, with Sora right after him. This was the first time that I managed to beat Sora in a three-on-three fight. If Lady Luck stayed with me, I just might be able to beat Riku.

Turns out I was wrong. Riku came at me with his sword, attacking my leg; I blocked it easily. But it was just a ruse. He instantly went for my sword hand and knocked it flying into the water, where I had no hope of retrieving it in time. He pointed his blade at me and said, "Do you yield?"

Knowing that the fight was finished, I said, simply, "Yes."

Smiling, he gave me his hand and helped me to my feet, saying, "I think that you might have beat me that time if you weren't so tired. Maybe next time?" he said, cocking his head in that irresistibly cute way of his.

"Maybe." I said, dancing on air. Riku had said that I might have beaten him? That is the best compliment on my fighting skills he could have possibly given me.

"Come on you guys," I said, "we have a raft to finish."

* * *

Later on, we were on the paupo island, just talking.

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked out of thin air.

"Could be; we'll never know by staying here," Riku replied.

"Besides, why would you want to stay here?" I asked him. Sora just grinned.

"But still, how far could a raft take us?" Sora persisted.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else," Riku and I said almost in unision. I looked at him and shouted, "Jinx!"

"So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" Kairi asked. I knew what Riku was thinking, so I answered for him; seeing how he couldn't talk because of the jinx.

"Well, we haven't really thought about it. It's just...I've always wondered why we're here, on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why'd we end up here? And what if there _are_ other worlds...Then ours is just a small piece of something much bigger. I mean, we could have just as easily ended up someplace else...right?" I asked.

Sora flopped down on the branch. "I don't know; what about you Riku?" he said, grinning as he broke my jinx.

"Exactly, that's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing." He said, with a faraway look in his eye.

"Yeah, it's just the same old routine everyday. Let's just get out of here." I replied, adding onto Riku's thought.

"You've been thinking alot, haven't you?" Kairi directed at me and Riku.

We both nodded. "Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, we probably never would've thought of any of this." Then, seeing as how he wouldn't finish, I continued. "Thanks Kairi."

"You're welcome."

Kairi and I had gotten down past the shed when I heard Riku call to Sora. I turned and saw him toss to Sora a star shaped object.

"A paupo fruit?" he asked Riku. I had to laugh, knowing why he had given it to Sora. Riku was always teasing him about his crush on Kairi, even though neither one of them knew about it quite yet.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll stay a part of each other's lives...no matter what." Riku laughed over his shoulder. "C'mon, I know you want to try it," he tossed back.

Sora just tossed the fruit over the side of the walkway.

I caught up to where Kairi was on the dock. "Ready to go tomorrow?" Kiari asked. I shook my head yes. We had everything we needed for the trip, including supplies and water. "Yeah, I can't wait." I said.

I saw Riku walking up to us. "Hello ladies; can you tell me where the boats are this fine evening?" He asked, cracking a smile, watching as Kairi and I started laughing.

"Why yes, sir, they're right here," I said, almost crying. Riku might be reserved, but he could be funny when he wanted to.

"Thank you. By the way, did you two leave your backpacks on the observation deck?" Riku said as we quieted down.

"Oh yea, we did. Come on Kai'," I said. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up to the deck.

As I was about to descend the ladder, Kairi stopped me. "Tora, can I ask you something?" she said; I could see confusion etched all over her face.

"Sure." I could tell that it had been eating away at her for awhile, because she had been very distant with everyone for a few hours.

"I heard Sora and Riku talking about the paupo fruit. Do you think one of them has a crush on me?" She asked, a blush creeping up her pretty face; it was so obvious that she liked one of the two, and I was betting that it was Sora.

"Maybe Riku was just teasing Sora?" I said. I saw her face visibly relax when I finished speaking. "One way to find out. Sora is on the dock by himself right now. Why don't you go down and ask him?" I said, needling her playfully.

"F-fine; I will," Kairi said, slightly nervous, and swung herself down the ladder.

I stayed up on the deck and just watched for two reasons: one, I didn't want to embarrass Kairi while she was talking with Sora; and two, I had amazingly good hearing, better than anybody else on the Destiny Islands.

I listened to those two talk for half an hour, but Kairi never brought up the question of Sora liking her. Finally Kairi stood up. "Sora, don't ever change," she said, and without another word, she hopped into her boat and started for home.

Sora watched her disappear into the gathering darkness, and it was a long time before he got up to leave too.

* * *

I was staring at the waves, but not really seeing them. What I saw was my friends, but something was wrong. Kairi was standing there. Her eyes, usually so bright and full of laughter, were listless and dead looking. Even though I called to her, she didn't seem to hear me; all she did was stare off into the distance. Sora seemed to be different too. He had some sort of sword, and he seemed to be fighting something.

Riku alone looked normal. Completely scared by now, I ran up to him, hoping that he might know what was wrong. But as I got close to him, I stopped dead in my tracks. Something didn't feel right. Riku's eyes weren't the color of the sea anymore; but a firey red, as red as the hottest flames. But when he spoke, his voice was completely devoid of emotion_."I have your friend's heart, Princess. Now I need yours,"_ he hissed, reaching his hand out towards me.

I tried to run, but I found that I couldn't. So I screamed. I could feel someone shaking me as Riku came closer; they were calling my name, saying, "Tora, wake up Tora!"

With a start, I realized it was Riku that was shaking me. Then, even more surprised, I discovered that I was tangled in my bed sheets; it had all been a dream.

"Why were you screaming?" He asked. I shook my head, because I didn't want him to know the dream I'd had. "Just a nightmare," I said, trying to sound non-chalent.

"Get dressed then. We're leaving," he said. When I didn't get up, he turned back around. Seeing the look of terror on my face, he said, "What's wrong?"

I tried to explain as I got a pair of jeans and a tee shirt on. "Have you seen what's going on outside? That raft won't be able to handle the winds of this hurricane."

But Riku was too excited. "It's not a hurricane, Tora. It's a portal to another world, I just know it. If we don't go now, we'll never be able to. I'm going weather or not you guys are coming. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the Darkness!" He looked straight into my eyes, and I knew he wanted an answer.

"Fine, I'm coming. And I'm not afraid, either." We ran outside, but I was worried. Riku had always been a rebel, but it sounded to me from his earlier comment that he'd even give up his friends to get out of here.

Turns out that I was right about that bad feeling. I saw him fighting with Sora later, and I heard him say what he'd told me,"We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the Darkness!"

What happened next I'll never forget. Riku disappeared, and Sora got that sword from my dreams. But it looked almost like a key.

What it was, I never found out. Because then I saw a black creature with blank yellow eyes. It stared at me for a moment, then it attacked me.

I managed to get it to go away, but it was no use. Because a thousand more attacked me. The last thing I remember was an extremely bright light, and then darkness.

* * *

_Stormy skies,  
Terror filling the heart.  
The truth finally in your eyes,  
You are too reckless;  
To escape, you might go too far._

_Our home is crumbling,  
We're standing on shaky ground.  
Evil is beckoning,  
It's trying to call to you;  
Please, please, turn back around!_

_The Light is fading,  
Darkness has you now.  
It's too late to stop it,  
Our friend, she has been taken;  
But I will try to stop it, this is my vow._

_

* * *

_

_**Vixen:** Well, sounds like fun? Riku doing a complete deranged loonatic on you?_

_**Riku:** What do you mean by that?_

_**Vixen: **Well umm, you see... you know what, forget this; I do NOT want to get your Souleater jammed through my head. So, I'll just say, ummm... GOODBYE!_

_P.S. You see the little button that says "REVEIW?" It doesn't bite, I've tested it myself. So just do a little clickie on it and leave a message on if you loved, liked or compeltly despised the story. Bye-bye! _


	4. A Strange New Place

_**Vixen:** Okay, I have a headache right now. Riku, you know the drill._

_**Riku:** Vixen doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters from there. Only people she can lay claim to is Tora and a surprise person later in the chapter. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

I kept my eyes closed, willing the pain, the tears, to go away. _How could he do that to his friends?To me?_ I wanted to scream, but all that came out was a soft moan of disbelief; my mind didn't want to except the possibility that Riku had turned away from his friends. I had seen the exchange, had heard him and Sora fighting, but my heart didn't want to believe that he had truly turned away from us.

Slowly, I opened my eyes; a magestic castle met my sight. But before I could look around more, a slight scratching sound met my ears. For a moment, I was paralyzed with fear; because I recognized that sound. It was a sound that could send a shiver of dread through the bravest heart; a sound filled with the blackest of hopelessness and despair. It was the sound those creatures had made; the ones that had captured my islands, destroyed my home. Slowly, I turned around, and saw... nothing; absolutely nothing. Relived, I faced the other way, and screamed.

A small black shape was before me; almost childish, yet the blank yellow stare held a sinister quality; a strong hunger even, as if I had something that the creature desired, and it would do anything to get it. Indeed, I knew it was I that it wanted, for the antenna on it's head were focused directly on me, and they were quivering in aparent anticipation, as if nothing in the world was more important to it then I was. I tried to flee, but time seemed frozen; all I could do was view this thing; this thing of darkness.

As if on an unspoken signal, hundreds more appeared, and the trance was broken. I turned heel and fled; but it seemed as if they had been waiting for that, because as soon as I took flight, they started toward me, like a black tide of despair, and darkness. As I flew around corners and passageways, I had not a clue as to why I was fleeing them, but I knew that it delt with the hunger in the first creatures gaze; I knew, that if they caught me, somehow, I would be worse than dead.

I swiftly came upon a pair of large ornate doors; and reaching them, I saw a black heart with a firey red X through it. But when I reached for the handles, they stayed fast; and with a feeling of despair, I realized that they were locked.

Turning around, I realized that the monsters were almost upon me. Felling defeated, I closed my eyes, sinking to my knees; and awaited my death; just thinking of my friends, and Riku's face swam across my mind's eye. I was certain that this would be the last time I saw his beautiful sea-green eyes. With a deep pain in my heart, I waited for the Darkness to bring my end.

But it didn't come.

Instead, the sounds of a fight met my ears. Calling on a courage that had almost been forgotten, I opened my eyes, and was met with a magnificent site.

The creatures were being driven back, were actually being slaughtered by an enormous lioness; and though she was the same color as the monsters, one look into her deep violet-blue eyes gave me courage that she was not in league with these things of darkness. But I was taken aback by what happened next.

"Please, Tora, help me!" She cried. The lioness had spoken to me; had used my name. I couldn't make heads or tales of this, but I did know one thing: she may be of a different race, but a living, breathing creature was pleading for help in a battle that was quickly turning against her.

I searched around in haste, trying to find anything that would work as a weapon, when suddenly, I froze. Next thing I knew, all of my senses were much sharper, and I felt much stronger and more agile, and my body felt like it had stretched; and I could no longer stand on two legs. All thoughts of finding a weapon forgotten, I lept at the nearest creature in a rage of pure blood lust, and it gave in easily, too easily for my need of blood; so I turned to deal with the next one.

After all the creatures had either been killed or put to flight, I turned to speak with the black lioness; but I spied a pool of water in the corner. Realizing how thirsty the fight had made me, I bent my head to drink. Something seemed wrong, but I took no notice until my thirst had been abated. But as the ripples cleared, I saw what was wrong. The reflection was not that of a white haired fifteen year old girl; but that of a silver tiger with bright violet eyes.

I spun around to confront the other cat."What have you done to me?" I growled, the threat very clear in my voice.

The lioness met me with a level gaze. "I have done nothing, Tora," she said; "But ask for your help; which you readily gave to me. You just believed in yourself; and that allowed your inner beast guardian to reveal herself, my mistress."

This news startled me, but the title she gave me confused me even more. As if to answer my unasked question, the lioness transformed into a black cat; she turned into my Yami.

* * *

"Now do you understand? You must leave here as quickly as possible, Tora, before the Shadows consume your heart." Yami finished, a look of worry upon her face.

I had heard what she said, but I couldn't believe it. "Let me get this straight," I said, getting up and starting to pace. (Thankfully I was just a fifteen-year old girl again.) "Those creatures that attacked our islands are called Heartless?"

Yami nod her head. "Those whose hearts have been taken by the Darkness. They crave the hearts of other people; even the hearts of worlds. That is why they destroyed the Destiny Islands," she said.

"And they're searching for seven princesses?" I asked.

"Yes, the Princesses of Heart."

I had no reply for her answer, so I went to my next point. "And Sora is this Keyblade Master?" Once again, I received a nod from my trusted companion.

"Yes, the Keyblade's chosen wielder. And the Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade, so they seek to destroy it and it's user."

I could sense that she was holding something back, so I asked her. "Is there anything else?"

With a reluctant sigh, she answered me. "Yes. Legend states that their are four masters of the Keyblade, three representing aspects of the Light, and the fourth for the Present. One represents Light; another Darkness, and the last is Twilight. It is my belief that Sora is the denizen of the Light."

"But where are Kairi? And Riku?" I asked her; pain filled my heart at the thought of my brother's face, so caring and kind.

"I do not know Tora, I'm sorry," Yami said. I looked at her, hoping that she was kidding; but I could see the sadness in her eyes. She was telling the truth.

For a long time, the only sound was the steady trickle of water. But something seemed to be tugging at my heart. Once I gave my full attention to it, a vision was swept before my eyes.

I saw Riku and Sora; they were in a strange town, and there seemed to be a heated discussion being exchanged. But right behind Riku was a Shadow Heartless.

I wanted to scream, to give some sort of warning; but Sora cut through the creature with ease. That was when I saw that he wielded the sword from my dreams. It did indeed look like a key.

"Tora?"

I snapped my head around to look at Yami. "I saw them," I said. "I saw Riku and Sora."

Yami just smiled. "Then you must go to them. I will help you. There will be many Heartless to deal with; but you can transform into the silver tiger anytime you wish." She looked over to a small table, "And for protection in your human form, you will need to learn to fight with these kunia. And to use the power of the tiger again, just relax and focus on the white tigress that is your guardian."

I picked up the daggers that she had indicated. They were sharp, reminding me of cats claws.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I will get my brother back. No matter the price."

* * *

_In a new world,  
I'm taking in a new view.  
My friends are missing,  
My home is gone;  
And I am far away from you._

_I vision of you,  
You are in a different place.  
But you are not the same,  
Your eyes have grown colder;  
And there is something dark in your face._

_I will travel a thousand miles,  
I shall know no rest.  
I know you would do the same for me,  
I am the closest to your heart;  
I need to find you, so I will take this quest._

* * *

_**Vixen:** And there you go. Torah's name is cleared up now; and the plot line is starting to move away from the game. Next time, Tora discovers that in order to help those closest to her, she will have to take a plunge into darkness..._

_**Tora:** If you want to know what that means, then stay tuned._

_**Yami:** And in case you haven't guessed, I'm in the picture now; Vixen owns me. So don't touch, or I'll scratch you._

_**Kairi:** Oh, and the review button doesn't bite; so just click on it and leave a review. It makes all writers really happy to know that people like their stuff._


	5. Contract

_**Vixen**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, no matter how much I wish it were different. But Tora and Yami ARE mine; so paws off if you want to keep your fingers._

_

* * *

_

I woke up, feeling like I was about to be extreamly sick. Closing my eyes until that feeling ebbed away, a dull pain on my right shoulder caught my attention. I tried to look at it, but I couldn't get a decent view. Spying a mirror in the corner of the black and dark purple room I was in, I went over and looked.

On my arm was a jet black heart with a blood red X through it; like the one I had seen on those doors and on some of the Heartless that were in Hollow Bastion. As I tried to remember where I recieved this tattoo, a voice drifted through my memory._ Once you sign, you belong to us; until the time that I see fit to release you._ With that voice, a memory of the previous day came back to me.

(3rd POV)

_"What do I need to do to find them, Yami?" Tora asked of the black lioness._

_"I really don't know, I'm sorry. They aren't anywhere near here, so I would guess that they're in a different world," the cat replied to the girl's question._

_Tora paced back and forth, much like a caged feline. She wanted to see Riku again; wanted her brother to look at her with his sea-green eyes and tell her that everything was alright; that it wasn't her fault. But she knew that as long as she was in Hollow Bastion, and he was... where ever he was, that it wouldn't happen. She had to find a way to reach Sora and Riku. And even though she hadn't seen anything of the red head, she just knew that if she found Sora, somehow she would also find Kairi._

_Tora snarled in frustration, sounding much like the silver tiger that she was. "W__e have to get to where they are. I have to find Riku!" She growled._

_"Excuse me, did you say that you're looking for someone named Riku?" __A soft voice asked from behind them. Both Tora and Yami spun around to meet the unexpected guest. A woman with long flowing black robes and a scepter walked up. "Because if you are, I think I might be of as__sistance."_

_Not exactly in the best of moods, Tora snappd back, "Yeah, and what's in it for you, horn-head?"_

_"Tsk, tsk. I would sugest keeping that temper in check; unless you wish to find yourself in a world of trouble. But dear me, were are my manners? My name is Maleficent. And you are?" She stood as if waiting for Tora to give her name; but she was in no mood to entertain this __so__rceress. After a moment of icy __silence,__ she spoke again. __"Come now, child; how am I to help you find Riku if you won't give your name?"_

_Reluctantly she yelided. "My name is Tora, and the lioness is Yami." She didn't know if she could trust Maleficent, but if she knew where Riku was and how to get there, Tora could stand to hear what she had to say._

_"Excellent," Maleficent said; then continuing, she stated, __"In order to reach Riku, you need to go to Traverse Town. But first, I need you to retrive something for me, and for that I need you to sign a contract."_

_"Why do I need to do that?" Tora questioned, still wary of this woman. Her senses told her that something was really wrong here; but as she couldn't tell what it was, she would listen to what Maleficent had to say, but she'd keep her gaurd up and her kunai ready, just in case._

_"Because I need to know if you will help us. A boy has already agreed, now I wish to know if you will." She smiled as she saw the look on the silver-haired girls' face, because she knew there was no way out. Seeing the slow nod, she said, "Then come with me."_

_After a short ride on some elevators they reached a room with a high ceiling and a table within it. When Tora saw the table, she gasped and ran up to it, heedless of Yami'__s calls to come back. __"Kairi!" she cried._

_And indeed, the fire-headed teen was floating above the table, but as soon as Torah reached it, Kairi disappered. Extreamly angry and frustrated by now, she spun around and growled at the mage, "Where is she? What have you done to Kairi?"_

_"What we have done to her is none of your busniess, you ignorant fool!" An angry voice called from her left side. Looking around, she saw a man that looked like a pirate, but one of his hands had been replaced by a curved piece of steel._

_"Quie__t, Hook. The child is going to help us in are search for the Princesses." Maleficent told the man. Then she turned to a woman that looked almost like an octopuse. "Do you have the contract, Ursula?" She asked._

_"Yes I do," __she laughed wickedly; __pulling out a piece of paper, she handed it to Maleficent; who turned to Tora._

_"Sign your name at the bottom. Then you will be given your assignment."_

_Torah stared blankly at the parchment for a moment. Then she looked at Maleficent and said, "But I don't have any ink."_

_"Just write your name, you'll recieve your ink in a moment. Once you sign, you belong to us; until the time that I see fit to release you." She told the girl. Tora missed the sinister smile that played at the woman's lips as she bent to sign her name._

_As soon as she touched the quill to the paper, Tora felt a searing pain on her upper arm. Trying to ignore it, she continued to sign her name, but with each letter that was formed in the crimson ink, the sensation of a white hot brand on her skin became more and more intense. She gasped as she finished signing her name; not only because her right shoulder felt like it was on fire, but because she discovered that the scarlet liquid wasn't ink at all. She realized that she had signed the contract in her own blood._

_"After you have refreshed yourself, you are to come back here for details on your assignment," Maleficent said. Then after telling Torah where her room was, she dismissed her with a lazy wave of her hand, not seeming to notice the grimace of pain on the pale face._

_By the time she made it to her room, Tora was ready to pass out. The only thing that kept her from slipping into the black void was Yami's comforting presence. But even so, once she collapsed onto the midnight blue bed, she was unable to keep her grip on conciseness_ a_nymore, and she blacked out._

(1st POV)

After my focus returned to the room infront of me, I saw Yami in the corner.She looked distinctly unhappy, so I felt the best way to aproach her would be in cat form.

I padded up to her and then sat down. She wouldn't look at me; but after a moment she spoke in a soft whisper, so I had to strain to catch what she said. "Why did you do it Tora?"

I could hear the pain in her voice, the tears barely held in check. The answer I had ready fell away when I saw how upset she was. She hadn't wanted me to do this, had tried to warn me away, but I went against her.

I couldn't face her when I gave the answer. "I had to Yami. Riku is my brother, one of my best friends; and he's also the closest to me. I have to find him. It's the only way."

We both knew that wasn't the real answer; but I didn't know what else to say. A silence held the dark room for so long that I felt that the sound had been turned off.

Once again, we were taken by surprise when a voice called out from behind us, "Hey, wern't you pipsqueaks suppose to come back once you refreshed yourselves?"

Turning around to look at the man, I was a little taken aback. He had on a black toga, like what the people in Greece wore, but at the bottom it seemed like it was made of smoke; while in place of hair he had blue flames. One thing was certain straight away: this was one person you didn't want to get mad.

"Might I ask who you are, sir?" I asked, trying to keep my tone respectful.

"Hades, Lord of the Dead. Nice to meet you," he said. Then once again, he asked, "Weren't you suppose to go and speak with Maleficent?" I just nod my head and flew out the door.

After I reached that room, I heard Maleficent saying, "You need to bring her heart back, and the only way to do it is to retrive the other Princesses of Heart for me. Understand?" I didn't hear a reply, but she must have gotten one, because she continued. "Good, now go fetch them. You will have some help soon enough, I just need to give the girl instructions on what she needs to do."

I rushed in to see who she was talking to; but by the time I reached her, all I saw was a head of silver hair disapearing into a portal. _Could it be? No, it can't. It's just wishfull thinking._ Yet even though I tried to tell myself it wasn't him, there was this nagging thought in the back of my mind on who that person was.

"So, you finaly came," the woman remarked in cool disdane. "It sure took you long enough."

I gave her a look that barely hid the hatred I was feeling towards her. "Yeah, well excuse me if I wasn't warned about the,_ sideffects,_ of that contract. So if you'll forgive me, what is this damn thing on my arm? It burns like fire."

"That is your brand; and it means that you work for the Counsel untill your contract is up. Now then, it's time that I tell you about your assignment; that is, unless you have more questions?"

Getting a negative reply, she continued. "We are looking for seven maidens with the purest hearts in all the land. What we need them for is none of your buisness. You shall retrive them for us, do you understand?" Maleficent finished, giving me a cold glare.

"Fine, but if you expect me to take them by use of extreme force, you can count me out!" I told her. I don't care what she thought of this statement, but I was going to stand beside it if at all possible.

"You may try, if you wish. But you will find in the end that some force may be necesary." Maleficent considered me for a moment; then, as if she had come to a conclusion, she stated, "But perhaps you would not say no to some magic. I must tell you, it is Dark Magic, and extremly powerful; so you must be carefull with how you handle it." Then as if on an after thought, she added, "But in order to harness it's full power, you will have to embrace the Darkness. Otherwise it will be just about usless for you."

I knew that magic might help if I didn't want to hurt any of the Princesses, so I agreed. She waved her scepter, and an enormous power went surging through me, and I felt stronger than I ever had. But there was a nagging scent, one that I couldn't quite place; but it seemed dark; evil.

My clothes changed. They were dark blue and purple, with that crest emblazoned upon my chest. But then my atire went back to the black jeans and navy blue tank top I had been wearing.

"Excellent, the magic has taken to you. Now then, I need you to go to a place called Wonderland..."

_

* * *

_

_The sword of battle I have taken up,  
On a side I never thought I'd be.  
Six princesses to capture,  
They hearts must come to us;  
They cannot be free._

_I always saw myself as good,  
Always saw my heart as pure.  
But now, with this new world I'm in,  
New rules now apply;  
The light in my heart, now I'm not so sure._

_Embracing the Darkness,  
I must shun the Light.  
This path I have chosen,  
My destiny is now set;  
The side of good now must I fight._

* * *

_**Vixen: **Okay, so kind of funky, huh? Hmm, I wonder who that person was?_

_**Tora:** Stop being so sarcastic; you know who it is. And so do they._

_**Vixen: **Yeah; but do you?_

_Next time, Tora runs in to an old friend. But will she have to fight him? Only time will tell..._


	6. Sora?

_**Vixen:** Alright, who here likes Wonderland? If you don't, too bad. and we say hello to an old friend here. Who is it? Hint: Look at the title!_

_

* * *

_

"All right, Yami, where are we?" I asked her, getting a bit frustrated.

I had no clue where we were; we had fallen down some sort of hole, and had landed in an extremely strange room. There had been a table with two bottles on it: one blue and the other red. "Try the blue bottle," the doorknob had said. So we did. And now we're about six inches high and in some sort of wonderland. Talk about a bad day.

"I don't know, really, but I don't think Maleficent would send us here without a purpose. Alice has to be here somewhere. And please stop pacing; you're making me upset," Yami replied.

"Sorry," I said, stopping. Trying to calm down, I looked around me. We were in a forest of some sort, with this pond on one side. Everything seemed like it was alive; the flowers asked for potions and ethers, while a stump begged to be stepped on. "Where are we?" I asked again, this time to no one in particular.

"Who knows, but you'll find out were you're going if you just keep walking."

Spinning around to see who had said that, I saw a cat with a huge grin on his face, and pink and purple stripes covering his body. "Who are you?" I demanded.

"The question is not, _'Who am I,'_ but more like,_ 'Who are you?' _If you can answer that, than I'll tell you. But until then, it stays with me!" he called back.

I decided to just give up on this cat. "Lets go Yami," I called, and started to walk away. But that cat said something, so I looked around and said, "Excuse me?"

"Find the boy, and you'll find who you're looking for." And without another word, that crazy cat vanished.

"Wait, what boy...! Man, that was so weird," I said.

At my command, Yami fled, and so did I; I could have sworn I heard something moving towards us.

"Donald, stop shoving me!"

"Shut-up Goofy!"

"Both of you, quiet! We need to find the evidence for the Queen, or Alice is in trouble!" I could have sworn I heard that voice before; I just couldn't quite place were I'd heard it.

After about a minute, from our hiding place, Yami and I could see three people walk into the clearing. There was a duck, something that looked like, I don't know what, and then...

"Sora!" I whispered. I got up to go meet him, but Yami grabbed my hand. "We can't. We just can't Tora." She whispered. I looked at her, wondering if she had taken leave of her senses. "Why not?"

"We can't. If he found out what happened, he'd fight us. He's the denizen of the Light; and we're on the side of the Dark. We just can't talk with him."

I was about to retort, but then I saw Sora walking towards us. Too late I realized we were making one heck of a racket. But luckily, that cat saved us.

Sora spun around. "Who are you?" He asked.

The cat just grinned. "Who, indeed? Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!" He sang.

Sora was starting to get really irritated. "Hey, if you know who the culprit is, tell us!" He barked.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers... but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat, all lie in darkness."

Sora looked confused. "What cat?" He questioned.

The Cheshire Cat grinned. "The cat, or the girl? Are they different critters? Or one in the same? Up, down, all around. Who is she?"

"Wait!" Sora cried; but it was too late, the Cheshire Cat had disappeared.

But his voice called out, "They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all.

The duck raised an eyebrow. "Should we trust him?"

"I don't know, Donald," said Goofy.

That crazy cat reappeared and said in a sing-song voice, "To trust, or not to trust? I trust you'll decide!"

"Man that was so weird," Sora said, not knowing that those were my exact words just ten minuets ago.

After they had walked off, I got up to follow them, but Yami stopped me... again. "We can't ...," she started but I cut her off.

"We can't talk to them, I know, okay? But they said something about Alice; so if we follow them and stay out of site, we might find out were she's at."

Yami nodded reluctantly. "Fine. Then lets go."

* * *

About two hours later, Yami and I were hiding on top of a hedge, watching the events below us. Sora, Donald and Goofy had gathered the evidence, and the Queen of Hearts was about to make her ruling. While Yami and I had been following them, we found out about a trial that was taking place. A young girl named Alice had been accused of stealing the Queen's heart. How such a mean spirited, spiteful woman can have a heart, I don't know. But Sora knew, as did I, that the real culprit were the Heartless; so Sora had been finding evidence to prove that Alice was innocent. I was hopeing for a diversion afterwards, so I could catch her; because she was a Princess of Heart, and that was my mission afterall.

But there had been a nagging, half familiar scent that I just couldn't quite place, and it was starting to drive me crazy.

Sora set down four boxes before the Queen. "I hope this will prove to you that she didn't do it," he said.

The Queen of Hearts snorted. "Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed. Cards! Bring forth my evidence!"

Another box appeared out of nowhere. By some sort of magic, the quintet of boxes rose into the air, mixed themselves, than landed with a soft 'thud' back on the grassy earth.

"Hmm, checking all five would only be a waste of time. All right, then. Choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence," the Queen declared.

Sora looked at her; disbelief etched on his face. "What? After all the trouble of collecting it?" Sora cried.

The Queen bellowed, "You dare object? Then you will lose your head! Now, choose! One box!"

Sora stepped up to the middle box. "This one," he said firmly.

The Queen of Hearts asked, "Are you certain? No second chances!"

"I'm sure," he said simply.

"Now we shall see who the real culprit is," the Queen cried.

Sora opened the box and, sure enough, it revealed a Heartless.

After the soldier disappeared, the Queen asked, "What in the world was that?"

Sora looked at her with that dorky grin plastered on his face. "There's your evidence. Alice is innocent."

I could tell that the Queen of Hearts was a real sore loser. "Rrrrrrrgh... Silence! I'm the law here! Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!"

Donald looked at her in amazement. "That's crazy!" He quacked.

But the Queen didn't listen to him. "Seize them at once!" She cried.

Chaos insued. Suites of Spades and Heart cards started attacking Sora left and right. I didn't know if he could handle them all, but I did know one thing: this was my chance to get Alice. Using the magic that the sorceress gave me, I made myself invisible and padded up to the cage she was in. It was kinda hard because of all the battling cards; but someone hit the Queen, which made all of the Hearts stop in stunned disbelief.

When I got to the cage, I saw that it was high up in the air. I concentrated, and then I found myself inside of the cage. Alice looked like she was about to scream.

"Quiet, and I'll get you out of here," I whispered. She just nodded her head and took my hand. Using that magic again, I teleported us out of the cage and back by Yami.

"Take her to Maleficent," I told the lioness; with a single nod, Yami and Alice disappeared into a portal of Darkness. I could see that the fighting had stopped; and upon finding out that Alice was missing, the Queen ordered Sora to find her. I watched his retreating back; than, losing an inner battle, I bolted after him.

I followed Sora back into the forest. "Sora..." I called out.

I was stopped by a searing pain on my right shoulder; it felt like someone had placed a white-hot knife to my brand. I screamed in painfull agony, just as I heard Maleficent's voice. _Idiot girl! You are not to speak to Sora! Get back here, this instant!_

The pain ebbed, and tears blurring my eyes, I opened a dark portal and stepped backwards through it. The last thing I saw was Sora whipping around, with my name on his lips.

I could see that I was back in my room again; with an extremely vexed Maleficent in front of me. "Imbecile! You are not to speak with him! It will undo everything we are working for!" She cried.

I just couldn't call on my anger. I felt defeated; I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks unchecked as I said in an uneven, broken tone, "I just wanted to see him again. I only wished to talk to him. I just wanted to know that he was all right."

Maleficent seemed to soften under my pain. "I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, child; but he doesn't need you anymore. You saw that he's already made new friends. But you can still reunite with Riku and Kairi."

"You mean, I get another chance?" I asked her, trying to hide the hope in my voice.

"Yes, but if you try to communicate with him again, you will sorely regret it. This I promise." She said. Then, looking around, she said, "I can see that you are tired; and it has been a long day. You retrieved Alice for me, and for that I am grateful. You may rest for the night. And then tomorrow, I will give you your next mission." With that, she left my chambers.

Once again, I felt like I was going to be sick; but this time, I was sick at heart. _I can't believe that he's forgotten about us so soon,_ I thought.

I changed into a brief midnight blue shift. The room might be dark, but it's still summer, so it was really warm. I collapsed on the bed, and the last thing I thought of was Riku, wondering were he could be, before I slipped into that merciful blackness of slumber.

* * *

_I can't believe it's happening,  
I can't believe it's true.  
You've made new friends,  
You've forgotten me,  
But I didn't forget you._

_But then it does seem fair,  
As I think of it tonight.  
We're on different sides now;  
I'm hiding in the Darkness,  
While you stay in the Light._

_I guess what she says is true,  
You now have two new friends.  
You've forgotten us, so it seems.  
But I'll try to find a way to go on;  
I just don't know if my broken heart can mend._

_

* * *

_

_**Vixen:** I know, that was a bit mean to Tora. But she's a strong girl; she'll bounce back. Everyone else is asleep at the moment, which works out just fine for next time. Tora is having a bad dream about the past, and maybe we'll find out the identity of the mystery girl from chapter one. And an old friend with many disguises comes into this next time. Want to find out who? Just stay tuned..._


	7. Heart Attack

_**Vixen:** And here we go! We finaly got this chapter up! Sorry for the long wait; I misplaced my muse and couldn't find her for weeks! And it is _REALLY_ hard to keep a bunch of kids asleep for weeks. Oh well, here's the story!_

_

* * *

_

I was back on the Destiny Islands, but something was different. Then I realized that this was in the past.

I was on our Island; the one we always played on. None of the grown-ups ever came there; why, I don't know, but it was perfectly fine by me. I was thirteen, and it was close to midnight; the full moon was high in the sky. But even though it was a beautiful cloudless night, the sand under my feet was wet with tears; I had just received some terrible news.

My friend, Kitty, had disappeared. No trace of her; she just vanished. Poor blue eyed, black haired Kitty, she had been scared of a bunch of things. Scared of bugs, snakes and spiders. But she was terrified of water, which was irony in itself, because we lived on an island chain. But she still managed to keep an up-beat attitude around Sora, Kairi and Riku. But I was the only one who knew what happened when the sun went down.

It was like she was a completely different person! Not going to go into a lot of detail, but she loved the night. It was like she lost all of her fear. Kitty and I would sneak out to the Island after dark, just the two of us, and party down in the moonlight. She had always been a night person, and I guess I was too; because I always felt the most alive during the hours between sunset and dawn. And certainly if the moon was out.

But it didn't matter anymore, because now she was gone forever. There had been a horrible hurricane just days before, and when it had finally left the island chain; Kitty was among the missing. We found almost everyone that was gone; but Kitty was still missing.

I watched as the scene in front of me unfolded. I knew what would happen next. This memory had haunted me since that night; creeping into my mind as dreams while I tossed and turned in the black darkness of my room.

Lightning split the air like a knife, followed by the low rumbling drums of thunder. The rain started gently; then turned into a torrential downpour, hiding the tears coursing down the cheeks of my dream-self.

Another fork of lightning sizzled the air, and close behind it was the scream of thunder. But in that moment that the islet was lit by the lightning flash I saw the door. It was a pale pink with designs of purple and blue on it. (_That door that Sora kept seeing in the first game, remember?)_

Suddenly, my perspective changed. I wasn't on the sidelines; instead, I was the one standing in front of the door, my dream-self no longer there. My hand lifted up to the door, gripping the rain slick handle. Slowly, gently, I pulled the handle. But instead of the door opening, the world shattered; nothing but the blackest darkness in its wake.

A minuet or a lifetime later, I still don't know, I finally opened my eyes. And then widened them in amazement.

The distance was shrouded in shadows; but beneath my feet was a platform that seemed to consist of stained glass, forming a picture. A picture of...

My heart leapt into my throat. It was an image of my friends! Kairi's laughing blue-violet eyes gazed upward, an eternal brightness shined in those eyes that couldn't be destroyed.

Sora's eyes, liquid sky-blue, shining with a never ending optimism; like nothing could stop him from tasting the best that life had to offer.

Riku's. Bluish-green; pools as deep and misunderstood as the ocean. Defiant and independent; reckless and calm; adventurous and caring. But there was that one shadow, that shadow of insecurity that neither Kairi nor Sora ever saw. That no one but I saw. That shadow that hid inside his heart, but didn't stop him from drinking deeply from Life's cup.

And what of my eyes? What did those icy pools of violet reveal about me? Fear? Anger? Disgust? Or was it compassion, understanding, and sensitivity? I didn't know; to tell the truth, I was afraid to know.

But I wasn't allowed to think on this long. Because a soft voice called out to me, surprising me.

_Child of destiny, your path has been chosen_.

_Child of destiny?_ What was this unknown speaking of? I'm no child to destiny; I'm just an island girl that might have screwed up big time.

_Your journey will be harder because of the choice that you made. You will be tempted by the Darkness in your heart; but do not let it sway you from what you know is right_.

_Darkness in my heart?_ Is that true? Had it taken over me so quickly? I think that strange voice was psychic, because it gave the answer to my unspoken question. Or maybe it was able to see my heart.

_Your heart hasn't changed much... __yet. But if you do not gain control over your Darkness, then it shall control you._

As if by magic, my eyes were drawn to a mirror standing near the far edge of the platform. My image grew larger as I grew closer; but then I jumped back in horror.

My reflection showed a creature of pure Darkness. Locks of ebony flowed down it's back; dancing like dark fire. I had always been rather pale, but the skin of this thing was ghostly white, fading to black on it's claw-like hands. Soulless yellow eyes stared into my own icy violet; an evil smile playing at the creatures lips as it's visage suddenly turned black.

Frozen in disgust and horror, I watched helplessly as this night monster stepped out of the mirror. The darkly clad form looked me up and down; then grinned wickedly.

"So, you want to try and destroy me?" It hissed, it's voice as dead as it's sick yellow eyes; "Let's see who can destroy who first."

The Yami stretched her arm to the side, grasping air. I gasped as a sword appeared in her hand. The hilt was blood red; the blade itself a deep purple; almost black, the end of which looked a lot like...

"A Keyblade!" I cried, just as she brought the sword crashing down; straight for my face. Instinctively I brought my hands up, trying to block it...

Metal clashed on metal! I opened my eyes, seeing the yami's look of fear and anger as I thrust the weapon back towards it. I stood up, looking in amazement at the Keyblade I held in my own hands. It was dark; but it was still beautiful._ (I can't exactly describe it. It looks kind of like Oathkeeper; but in dark blues and purples.)_

"This can't be!" The monster hissed; hatred in it's cold eyes. "Your on the side of the Dark! You can't wield that weapon!"

"Maybe," I spat; my own voice cold as ice, "But if I can't, then you shouldn't be able to either!"

The shade just looked at me. It's Keyblade vanished. "You're a smart little bitch, you know that?"

"Yeah, but you're wrong on one part. I'm not a bitch; I'm a cat!" I snarled; my ears popping out. My tail twitched softly.

"Whatever. You still can't master your Darkness," it spat. Before I could make a come back, it dissipated into cold black vapor.

_You have forced her back for now; but she won't leave you until you master yourself._

"How do I do that?" I cried, looking all around me. "How can I do it if you don't tell me?"

"You will learn in time. You might give into the Darkness; but keep your Light close to your heart, and you'll find your way out. You are the Daughter of the Twilight; you alone can make Dark and Light work in harmony," a voice said from behind. I spun around; only to be confronted by myself!

No, not exactly myself, but a very close copy. The girl was my same height; her hair the same sheet falling to mid-back; but the color was inverted; black streaked with silver. Her eyes were a bright sea green; just like Riku's. But her nose, mouth and eye shape were exactly the same as mine. She could have been my sister.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I can't tell you now. But you will know, someday," she whispered, her voice just a little higher than mine. Slowly, she faded into the mists.

"Wait!" I cried; bolting straight up. Breathing heavily, soaked in sweat, I looked around. I could barely see Yami at the foot of the blue silk bedspread, watching me with concern. "Are you okay?" She asked me, creeping up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream," I told her; giving her a small hug before I rolled over.

I closed my eyes. Even though I had so much in my mind, between the strange girl, the yami and the Keyblade, I still managed to find the sleep that I desperately craved.

_

* * *

_

_The Light is what my heart wants,  
But I can't give it what it craves.  
Because now that your gone,  
The light isn't that strong;  
It's slowly fading to gray._

_The Darkness is were I must hide,  
It even creeps into my dreams.  
It's slowly taking over my heart,  
I can feel it growing stronger;  
I can't escape it__, or so it seems._

_I must find Harmony between them,  
Like there is between Day and Night.  
One is white, the other pitch black.  
Like mingling shades of gray,  
I must find my Twilight._

* * *

_**Vixen:** Okay, we got that done. The mystery girl looks like Tora; and the old friend with many disguises is the Keyblade._

_**Tora: **About damn time you got this done. I was ready to wake up a long time ago. I hate that dream!_

_**Vixen: **Yeah, well I gotta go now. Thanks! Bye-bye!_

_P.S. Review doesn't bite. Just click and tell what you think._


End file.
